<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell them. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907622">tell them.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, he deserves better, hes like in love with them, literally this is so bad, polyamory but not rlly just mentions of it, sapnaps a lil sad bby, tw : sapnap sad fr i hate myself for this, wrote this while im supposed to be asleep sorry mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sapnap is tired of third wheeling. he’s especially tired of third wheeling for a relationship he can’t help but want to be apart of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell them.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">why do i even bother? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">a question he asks himself a lot now. a question that makes him feel more pathetic then he already is. he can’t help but mentally curse himself for letting it get worse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s hard not to. especially when the two people you love have eachother. and only need eachother. its hard not to when they’ve put their point across several times they don’t need him anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yet he still stays. still imagines there could be a chance. he knows there’s not, but it doesn’t hurt to imagine it, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wrong. it does hurt. it’s hurts like a bitch when he wakes up from those stupid dreams, to log on and listen to them flirting. completely disregarding him like he’s trash. pushing him away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but he can’t help but light up when one of them texts him. a simple ‘hey sapnap’ makes his day ten times better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he knows in the back of his head, that he’s the second choice for both of them. someone to mess around with when the others busy. or even not online. but he doesn’t care, he’s not gonna turn this down. why would he? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i just feel like i’m being pushed away, and i don’t know if i’m being dramatic, but ever since you two started dating its like..i’m both of you guy’s second choices.” he finally let it out. well, some of it. he wanted to scream that he was in love with them. that he’s scared. he’s young. he’s never felt like this for anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sorry sap, we promise we’ll try better. you know you’re not a second choice.” so effortlessly. almost like they didn’t care. almost like they had better things to do then be told off by someone as stupid as him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but he believed them. a smile on his face and he thanked them. told them he was sorry for overthinking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">why did he believe them ?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“we just, we have better things to do. we don’t need to talk to you everyday.” it hurt. the words cut through him like razors. he thought about it sure, but he never imagined the words would actually leave their mouths. he felt his heart break. he wanted to scream when he realized how easily the tears slipped down. but he put on a smile, cleared his throat and blew it off, saying it was okay, he has college anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he got ignored after that. days felt like weeks and weeks felt like months. how could they forget about him so easily? he wishes he could do the same. why can’t he do the same? </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">when his phone dinged, he never expected the contact name “george” to be the reason of it. he felt his stomach turn as all the memories came back. he opened the message, the word ‘hey’ being the only thing he recieved. </span><span class="s2">seriously? </span><span class="s1">but</span> <span class="s1">he sent a quick ‘hey’ back and closed his phone once more. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">minutes felt like hours until his phone finally dinged again. </span> <span class="s2">‘bedwars?’ </span> <span class="s1">he ran to his computer, mentally cursing himself for still caring. for still craving that attention they once gave him. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he couldn’t help but smile when he was greeted with a ‘sapnap, i missed you man’ by dream. it felt normal. it felt like heaven. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it lasted for a few minutes. it was back to what it started as. the flirting. sapnap feeling left out. quiet for the rest of the call. “i think i’m gonna log off guys.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why? it’s only been a few hours. we haven’t talked in weeks.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he felt bad. he knew he shouldn’t, he knew that wasn’t his fault. he knew he should just go, let them ignore him again. “okay. i’ll stay for a few more.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it went silent. sapnap couldn’t recognize if it was the silence they’ve shared multiple times, or if the feeling in his stomach was because of how deadly it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why’d you start ignoring us?” sapnap suddenly wishes it would’ve stayed silent. the feeling in his stomach got worse and he felt like any second now, he would puke.he wishes he would, so he could excuse himself. deal with this another day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i guess i just thought you didn’t want to talk to me anymore. i don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that’s so stupid.” ouch. “why wouldn’t we want to talk to you anymore?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>the way you act. the way you push me away. the flirting. i’m in love with you. i can’t get over you as much as i wish i could. please–</em> </span> <span class="s1">“i don’t know.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so you just ignore us for no reason? you don’t even know why you ignored us for weeks?” there was a laugh. the wheezy laugh he once missed. he suddenly doesn’t miss it anymore. it’s suddenly the last thing he wants to hear now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what do you want me to say? i’m sorry.” the scoff he received made his blood boil. they had no right to be upset for making him feel like shit. for making him feel left out. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“i think i’m going to go now. i’m sort of hungry. tired too.” </span> <em> <span class="s2">i can’t do this. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">”do you hate us?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">there it was. the question he wished he could ask his self. he felt the tears build up. he felt his hands shaking horribly. “do you hate </span> <span class="s2">me</span> <span class="s1">?” </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“why would we hate you?” </span> <em> <span class="s2">why wouldn’t you? i’m a mess. i’m a horrible person. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“just...how you act.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“what do that mean?” what </span> <em> <span class="s2">does</span> </em> <span class="s1"> that mean? what is he about to say? what does he even want to say? </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“nothing.” the voice crack was horrendous. he felt disgusting. he needed out. “i’m going to go. see you guys, uh, whenever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he left before they could get a word out. he ignored the multiple texts from both of them. he felt stupid. he should’ve told them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">why didn’t he tell them? </span> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i honestly kinda hate this, but i wanted to try writing an actual story out instead of just texting fics and whatnot, and what more then then to do that with hurt no comfort lol im so sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>